8. REQUIRED ACTIVITIES ? EDUCATION & OUTREACH SUMMARY (paragraph) A major goal of our Center is to foster the growth of systems and synthetic biology research and education at UCSF and beyond. UCSF is primarily a health sciences campus, lacking traditional physical and quantitative science departments. Thus, a particularly important institutional focus of the Center is to provide a strong nucleus for nurturing systems biology at UCSF. The educational focus of the Center, both at UCSF and beyond, is to develop new paradigms and programs for teaching biology from an interdisciplinary systems perspective. Our efforts span a range of educational levels: we have created an innovative high school and undergraduate research outreach program, authored new textbooks, as well as developed new graduate curricula based on biological design thinking. LEAD PI: LIM EDUCATION AND OUTREACH COORDINATOR: KARA HELMKE